papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Blooper
|location = Toad Town Tunnels/Rogueport Sewers/Tile Pool/Plum Park/Vortex Island/Lighthouse Island/Fortune Island |hp = PM: 30 TTYD: 12 SPM: 1 CS: 26 |ap = PM: 3 TTYD: 1 SPM: 1 CS: 7 |df = 0 |wn = N/A |wp = Tentacles (In TTYD) |card = 070 |tattle = See Tattle Section}} Bloopers 'are squidlike creatures who appear in every Paper Mario game. In the first one, he appears in the Toad Town Pipes. Every time Mario tries to navigate a new area in the sewer, a Blooper will appear, each one getting an increased amount of health and damage it can deal. In The Thousand-Year Door, he appears in the Rogueport Sewers. Before Mario can get to chapter one, Mario must fight an even bigger Blooper. They appear as a common underwater enemy in Super Paper Mario and an even huger one appears at the end of the level. The Bloopers in Paper Mario can also produce little Bloopers known as Blooper Babies. In Sticker Star, they appear once the poison curse has been lifted in World 3. In Color Splash, they are found within the waters of the Purple Region. Paper Mario In Paper Mario three versions of Blooper appear. With each one having their own gimmick. Electro Blooper can surround itself in electricity and use it to attack. Flying Party members such as Bow, Parakarry or Watt should have a great time handling them. Goombario is also useful as well. Super Blooper has two baby Bloopers it summons, Parakarry or Bow is your best option there. Watch out for the Charge attack it does. Their HP varies. Blooper has 30 HP, Electro has 50 HP and Super has 75 HP. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door In [[Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door|''Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door]], only one appears in the game and it's the boss of the prologue. It stops Mario and Goombella from progressing to Chapter 1. It is defeated by attacking it's tentacles. Super Paper Mario In Super Paper Mario, Bloopers appear in the The Tile Pool. They act like Bloopers from the original Super Mario Bros. series. A Big Blooper also appears as the mini-boss of said level. Paper Mario: Sticker Star In Paper Mario: Sticker Star, normal Bloopers become Poison Bloopers due to a curse enacted by the Violet Royal Sticker. It should be noted that normal Bloopers are not seen or fought in this game. Paper Mario: Color Splash In ''Paper Mario: Color Splash'''', ''Bloopers are commonly found in the Purple Region. They come out of the water a chase Mario. A new 10-Stack Blooper also appears. '''Tattles ''Paper Mario: ''This is a Blooper. Bloopers lurk in the dank pools of Toad Town Tunnels. Max HP: 30, Attack Power: 3, Defense Power: 0 They seem pretty unremarkable. Although... You have to wonder how they float in the air like that... ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door: ''That's a Blooper...and a really super-humongous one, too! EWWWW! It's all slimy!!! I just totally can't STAND slimy, nasty, icky things. G-R-O-S-S, gross! Max HP is 12, Attack is 1, and Defense is 0. It attacks with tentacles and ink. Once you damage both its tentacles, it'll fall down... And then it's attack time! By the way, the tentacles each have 3 HP. Now relax and house on that slimy, nasty Blooper! ''Super Paper Mario: ''That's a Blooper. This squiddy foe happily bobs up and down in the ocean... Max HP is 1 and Attack is 2. It will try to eat you if it sees you... But I hear that it won't try to attack you if you stand on the bottom of the ocean. Category:Goomba Village and Toad Town Category:Rogueport Category:The Bitlands Category:Enemies Category:Paper Mario Category:Paper Mario Enemies Category:The Thousand-Year Door Enemies Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand- Year Door Category:Super Paper Mario Category:Super Paper Mario Enemies Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Enemies Category:Tile Pool Category:Bloopers Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash Enemies